15 Reasons Why I Love You
by delusionment
Summary: Fifteen reasons why they loved each other so much. Tamaki x Haruhi -oneshot-


A/N: In my periods of procrastination, I couldn't help thinking about Ouran and new stories I could write about the characters. This came to mind when I was putting off doing my homework. Enjoy!

(- -)

15 Reasons Why I Love You

It was Haruhi's dream to become a lawyer. It always was. So why wasn't she happy at this very moment? To make things clear, it will begin from when it all started.

Haruhi was now twenty-five and the lawyer she always wanted to be. She had grown into her looks and her hair was long again. By a chance of fate, she accidentally ran into Tamaki Suoh at the "commoner" shopping mall. In the moment of their reunion, Tamaki took it upon himself to ask her out on a date. To his surprise and her own, she accepted. Soon, after their first date, there was another and then another and couple more after that. Needless to say, they were officially a couple and in love.

Then came that party for the Chairman's fifty-fifth birthday. Haruhi attended with Tamaki. It was a very big deal since Tamaki's cruel grandmother would be there to celebrate her son's birthday. When Tamaki formally introduced Haruhi to her she said:

"I thought it was enough that you are the disgusting child of a harlot, but perhaps I was wrong. Now, here you are with a filthy lawyer commoner for a girlfriend. How much further can you degrade the Suoh family name?"

The words stung like a salted wound.

Haruhi broke off her relationship with Tamaki after that. She did not want to sully his good name. It was a difficult thing to do; yet she did it anyway. She refused his visits, avoided his phone calls, and avoided him most of all. Her apartment was filled with roses he sent to her. She was miserable now, especially without him.

That night Haruhi came home from work with the mail in her hand. As she looked through them, she found bills, newsletters, and a letter from Tamaki. She opened it and began to read.

15 Reasons Why I Love Haruhi Fujioka

1. Because I do.

2. When we were back at Ouran, I always loved you.

3. You are absolutely beautiful and gorgeous.

4. You look so cute in everything you wear.

5. You are an excellent cook.

6. You are practical.

7. You are so thoughtful of others.

8. You are an excellent lawyer.

9. Your eyes are so amazing.

10. Your smile lights up my day.

11. You are selfless.

12. You protect others instinctively.

13. You are so intelligent.

14. You are independent, but perhaps you should start depending on someone for a change. (Me, perhaps?)

15. I love you so much forever and today, so will you marry me?

Haruhi, I've told you before that I am always me before I am a Suoh. What my grandmother thinks doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you either.

With my deepest love,

Tamaki

It was the first time in a very long time that Haruhi had shed tears. The last time was when her mother had died. But Tamaki was right. His grandmother's opinion of her and Tamaki didn't matter. What they thought of each other did. Haruhi picked up a pad of paper and a pen and began to write:

15 Reasons Why I Love Tamaki Suoh

1. Because I do.

2. Back at Ouran, I thought you were an idiot.

3. You are very handsome.

4. You are charming.

5. You have such a (frighteningly) positive mind.

6. And I admire you for that.

7. I am certain you will succeed your father as the Chairman despite your grandmother.

8. You opened me up to a new world.

9. You showed me that I should live student life like a dream.

10. Your smile.

11. You help others no matter what.

12. You are also thoughtful of others.

13. I find your puppy eyes cute.

14. You are an idiot.

15. Because you are my idiot, I love you, too. Yes, I will marry you.

With the same receiprocated love,

Haruhi

And she did marry him. And to this day, those fifteen reasons why Tamaki loved Haruhi rests in a frame on her desk at work. The same fifteen reasons why Haruhi loved Tamaki also resides in a frame on his own desk…as the Chairman of the Suoh family.

* * *

Well, there! It is short, though. I also wanted to show Haruhi in an emotional prone state as well...Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
